A Child of Death
by AceNina
Summary: A year after a war is a life that not what he want, especially when he come to his creature heritage. Burdened with people expectation of him, he left the wizarding world with Draco and move to Japan for a normal life. what he did not know is Lady Fate is planning something for him in Cross Academy. will he ever get happiness?
1. New Beginning

**Hello! This is my second fic. Actually I want to finish 'My Lamia Mate' first, but then so suddenly I had this idea and I like it. I'm not good with grammar so I need a Beta. Anyone who willing to help me please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and Harry Potter do not belong to me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Harry Potter sat on the chair with a glass of blood in his hand. His emerald eyes that usually so bright now lost it light. His eyes now full of sorrow and desire to have revenge against people who deceived him for all this time. But how could he do that when the supposed saviour, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most _Light_ wizard in this world. Someone with that kind of titles cannot take revenge on someone but forgive them because they are _friends. _Heh… if only they knew…Suddenly he felt the ward around the Number 12 Grimmauld Place warned him that someone entered his home. His earlier blurred eyes now sharp, his relaxed body change its posture, waiting for whoever it is to show up. He saw a figure walked to him before a few seconds later it's shown the owner. _Draco Malfoy._

Harry relaxed and let out a sigh. His emerald eyes glared playfully at the smirking face of the Malfoy heir.

"Honestly, Draco at least told me that you want to visit me. I thought that it was my so called best friends earlier. You shocked me", said Harry with an amused tone.

"Well… I do try", smirked the blonde. "I thought that they no longer bother you anymore, Potter?"

Harry snorted.

"They tried several times _before._ But apparently they never forget me, I'm their best friend. Not to mention they tried to set a dates between me and Ginny, said that we are perfect for each other. They dragged me to parties, galas, said that I need to give a good impression because I'm a defeater of Voldemort. I need them because they know me the best and they the only one who can comfort me of the battle and all", he drawled. "As if I believe them. They need me because without me they will never be popular and get a job that they want. Without me they will have no money, popularity, people kiss the ground they walked on, jobs, knowledge and well…anything they want. Because _I'm _a defeater of Voldemort, _I'm_ the one who killed Voldemort, it is _my_ destiny not _them._ Did I tell you how much they want _my _wealth?"

Draco just listened to his friend-yes he dares to call Harry Potter, his _friend_- ranted. He understands that the man needs to let out his anger.

"Potter is that blood?" asked Draco. Damn! Curiosity gets the best of him.

"Yes", answered Harry before take another gulp of blood.

"Potter, a place that we're going, we don't know anyone and you can't live without blood. Had you thought of this matter?" asked Draco again. He only wants to make sure that Potter has make preparation for his creature side.

"Yes, Draco. I did. The goblin of Gringgots will send a fresh blood to me every week via owl, under the fake name. So, no worry. After all, we have a large stock of blood replenisher potions. I can drink those if you want", Harry dismissed his friend worry.

"Well, I'm just saying. I can't let you so suddenly attacked someone because you're thirsty", drawled Draco in his I-do-not-care tone. "Then, if you're ready we can start it whenever you're ready".

Harry's emerald eyes glinted with mischievous; his pouty red lips curved an evil smirk as he heard Draco confirmation.

"Tell me the plan".

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later, Asahina Manor, Japan.<strong>

Draco stares at a very beautiful black hairs boy. He had vibrant emerald eyes which were now slants and fey-like, with noticeable silver ring around them. Long, crow's wing black hair reached his butt in soft waves no longer messy but silky and smooth. His bottom seems to have grown a little. Not enough to seem too womanly, but there is still a difference. He had small button nose and a small pouty red lips, a feminine petite body with a beautiful curves. He felt an air of power and seduction around the dark hair beauty. If he did not know how dangerous this beauty or the fact that the beauty is his own brother in everything but blood, he would fall in love with this beauty called Harry Potter. Seeing Harry without his glamour on him is weird at first but in time he got used to it.

Harry, once again stared into the beautiful scenery that belong to the Asahina Manor. His left hand is holding a glass of blood. He takes a sip before faced Draco.

"So, did you receive the response?" asked Harry with his melodious voice.

"Yes, I did. The Headmaster accepted us to attend the school", said Draco. "Tell me Potter. Why did you want to attend the Muggle school? A boarding Muggle school?"

"We need life, Draco. We can't forever lock ourselves in this manor", Harry take another sip of the blood. "That's and I need to get away from anything that belong to Wizarding world. I don't need people to gawk and worship the ground that I walk on anymore. If you don't want to follow me then you can do whatever you want".

Draco sighed as a sign of defeat. Of course he would not let Harry go to boarding Muggle school alone. He is here to make sure the dark hair beauty did not do anything foolish and protect him from dangers. Not that he does not trust Harry, the man is powerful, and a long time ago he had admitted that. But with Harry new…look, well let just say that people would tend to think that Harry is harmless. Harry looks like a girl. A _very_ beautiful girl. In a school that full with a hormonal teenagers mean only want thing if someone like Harry go there, bad news. So, Draco must be there to protect him from a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Potter", snapped Draco.

Harry smiles a little. Understand what had Draco thinks.

"Well, thank you, Draco. For be here with me, for leaving the Wizarding world-at my request".

Draco blushed.

"Shut up! Why don't you go do something useful by the way, like pack your things or something? We're leaving to Cross Academy tomorrow." Draco turned and walked away. A few seconds later, he stops and faces the Harry. "And do remember our name now, Haruki. Can't let anyone from the Wizarding world know about us alive and well, aren't we, little brother?"

With that Draco Malfoy turned and left the dark hair beauty alone with a Malfoy smirk plastered on his lips. While Harry frowned at Draco before pouted at the handsome blonde that he called brother.

"Of course, Rei-oniisama", whispered Harry.

His adorable pout disappear when he takes another sip of blood. God, the blood is so sweet. This is only the taste of pureblood wizard blood, Harry wonder how the pureblood vampire blood taste like. Maybe it's exquisite, though he also wonders if the rumour is true. That vampire is so hard to control themselves from dry out a Lamia blood. Not that he has a death wish or something. For now he does not want to meet his father. Yet.

Harry left the balcony and starts walking to his chamber, think what to bring to Cross Academy. He hopes he can start a new life after the end of the second Wizarding war. Little did he know that Lady Fate has a new adventure for the beautiful Lamia, a child of Death.

* * *

><p><strong>At first, I'm planning to make KanameHarry… but now I'm not so sure. What the reader think?**


	2. Bad Luck!

**Sorry that I'm gone for so long... but I'm back! As for 'My Lamia Mate you can expect it before the end of January of early February. And I will explained why I'm gone. Promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Asahina Haruki stayed quiet as his older brother; Asahina Rei inspected the room that they will share. It's rather a big room to house only two boys but Haruki would not complaining and he know that Rei is still sceptical about all this. He probably still thinks that this whole thing is a bad idea. Haruki walked to a bed and laid on it. The ceiling is pure white with no pattern whatsoever. Pretty boring.

"There's something wrong with the Chairman", said Asahina Rei without looking at Haruki.

"You felt it too, huh?" mumbled Haruki softly. "There's some kind of magic around him. I've never seen or felt that kind magic before".

"It's not only him. This school too. When we walked through the gate I can felt the ward that keeps this school safe. The ward is so strong and it's confused me. Why would a muggle school have a powerful ward to protect it?" Rei shook his head in confusion.

"Do you think that there some kind of secrets that the Chairman don't want anyone to know?" guess Haruki.

Rei glared his younger brother.

"Don't try to find trouble Haruki. We don't need attention on us. Keep low", reminded Rei with no nonsense tone. He ignored his brother pout and go to bathroom.

"I don't find trouble, trouble find me", Haruki said with a chuckled.

"Hi, I'm Kiryuu Ichiru" said the silverette in front of them cheerily.

"So, you're our tour guide that Chairman Cross told us, it's just for this week, right?" asked Rei with a sneer. His eyes take a long hard look at the silverette.

"Well, no, just for today. The prefects that supposed to show you around the school are having a detention. Both of them. Apparently they slept in the classroom. Again." said Ichiru. The atmosphere change awkwardly around them when they heard that. While it's not really weird for a prefect to assign detention, its kind weird that they attended it because they slept during classes. There simply something wrong about it.

"So, what's your name?" asked Ichiru as no one talked.

"I'm Asahina Haruki and this is my older brother Rei", introduced Haruki. Rei only walked quietly behind Haruki and Ichiru while glaring at every boy that looks at his brother with wrong way as they exited the dorm.

"Oh, you two look nothing alike", state Ichiru with confusion.

"Rei-oniisama had tou-sama look, while I inherited our oka-sama", lied Haruki smoothly. This is the answer that he and Rei come up with in case someone asked.

"I see", Ichiru nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you, Haruki-chan".

"No. It's alright. We've been asked that a lot actually. You're not the first. And if you can please don't put 'chan' on my name. I'm neither a child nor a girl", said Haruki politely.

"Sorry again. I couldn't resist. You're _very_ feminine, Haruki-san. You're not a girl in disguised are you?" teased Ichiru.

"No, of course not", snapped Haruki at Ichiru before his eyes widen in realization. "I'm sorry, I should not snap at you like that. It's impolite".

"Nah. It's not your fault but mine. I'm the one who provoked you", Ichiru smile sincerely trying to comfort the new student in front of him.

"In the near future please refrains yourself from doing that to my otouto. He's easily felt guilty over something", warned Rei reminding Ichiru of his existence. His molten silver eyes glaring at Ichiru with intensity.

The silence remained until they arrived at the academy.

"Rei-san is he always like that?" whisper Ichiru to the raven beauty beside him. He noticed that Rei is scowling or sneering at everything around him. Sometimes he felt as if the silver eyes are digging a hole in his head.

"Err...yeah. Actually, oniisama don't really want to come here but I insisted", answer Haruki truthfully. "Why there are only two prefects at this academy?"

"Well, I don't really know actually. The chairman is the one who make the decisions", said Ichiru with an awkward smile. It was clear that he did not want to talk about it. "Come let me show around. This academy is pretty big. You could get lost".

The brothers followed Ichiru as he shows them around. The classroom, labs, library, infirmary, canteen, field, basketball court, and the list on. The building had four floors which included the roof. In odd way, the Cross Academy resembled a European building a lot. It's also felt like Hogwarts with the Academy and their dorm is surrounded with forest and just like Hogwarts it's also close to a town although it's bigger than Hogsmeade but still, it's disturbing. Only a bit. Ichiru mentioned that there is two session of class. They are known as the Day Class's students and the other are known as the Night Class's students. Mostly because the Day Class students learning during day and the Night Class students learning during night.

The Asahina brothers also noticed that the same magic that radiated around the Chairman Cross also radiated around Kiryuu Ichiru although Ichiru is not as powerful as the Chairman Cross. Still its make them wonder, exactly what are they? They even had bad feeling about the Night Class student. What kind of human that actually learning during night. None. As far as they know the creature that walked during night is a vampire and they hope, they're wrong. It's almost sunset when they finished their tour. When they walked to their dorm they heard a screaming.

"What's that?" asked Haruki worriedly at the direction the screams come from.

"Ahh...that...err..." Ichiru pursued his lips tight as if he tried to stop laughter from bursting out. "Well, come on. I'm going to show you something".

Ichiru grabbed Haruki arms as he led the Asahina brothers to the gate of the Moon Dorm and he noticed that Rei silently follow them even there is displeasure in his eyes. The brothers are so weird in different way. The older act like a Pureblood vampire even with his glare so is the younger brother but at least Haruki is nicer and polite. But there is something about them, some kind of aura that soothing but at the same time radiated with danger if he makes himself as a threat. Ichiru was sure that they're not a vampire. Nothing about them that scream_ them_ beside the brothers ethereal looks. Ichiru wonders if they're not what they seem. Zero probably will have a fit and will be watching them closely, whether they're a threat or not. When they arrived at the gate of Moon Dorm, Ichiru noticed that the gate has yet open, but the girls from the Day Class's energy is higher as ever. He led them to his older twin that leaning to a tree with a scowl on his face.

"Nii-san!" called Ichiru to his counterpart.

"Ichiru", Zero nodded to his younger twin before he frowned at the Asahina brothers that seem lost when they stared at screaming girls and boys. 'Hopefully, they would not turn out like these banshees'.

"So, this is the new students?" asked Zero without emotion as he noticed there is aura that radiated around the new students. The raven is more powerful than the blonde. Not to mentioned the raven scent of blood is tempting more so than anyone else.

"Yes, this is Asahina Rei", Ichiru nudged his thumb to the tall blonde and then he shift it to the shorter raven. "And this is his younger brother, Asahina Haruki".

"Rei-san, Haruki-san, this is my older twin, Kiryuu Zero. He is one of the prefect in this academy", continued Ichiru.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Zero-kun", smile Haruki politely to the older silverette before comment. "You two look so alike...except the length of your hair I guess".

Zero nodded to the raven without looking away from the tall blonde's intense looks. It almost as if the older Asahina brothers know exactly what he is. Which impossible unless they are not normal humans. But normal humans do not have an aura like that either. So, who exactly the Asahina brothers is?

"So, where is the other prefect?" asked Haruki as he tried to diverted Rei attention from Kiryuu Zero which failed since his older brother seem did not pay attention to his question.

"Well, she's over there. The one that almost get mauled by the those girls, her name is Cross Yuki", answered Ichiru as he pointed his finger to the petite girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. The said girl is trying to control the mob which consist the Day Class girls that kept getting energy every second count.

"Oh, is she by any chance related to the Chairman?" asked Haruki again.

"Yes, she is his daughter. The only child to be exact", confirmed Ichiru.

"They look nothing alike", mumbled Haruki.

"No, they not but their personality and belief, yes", said Zero. "You look nothing alike your brother either".

"He does not mean to be rude, Zero-san", defence Rei swiftly.

With that defence Zero snapped his attention back to the older Asahina brother and there where he noticed that even though that Asahina Haruki appear to be powerful than his older brother, Asahina Haruki also the one who it seems that need protection. This is not the first time it happened too. It seems that the older want to protect his younger brother from everything even harsh words. Before he could said anything the gate of the Moon Dorm opened and the scream got higher.

"They're fan girls and ...fan boy too", muttered Rei to himself. Silently he hoped that none of the Day Class students would start fingerling or fanboy-ing over him and his brother. Then, his magic warned him and his body tensed. His fear confirmed when he heard the soft gasp of Haruki.

Rei turned to his brother and completely ignored the suspicious looks of the Kiryuu twins. Merlin, how in the name of Salazar did _they_'re here? He stand in front of Haruki, trying to hide him from everyone else view before he untied the green scarf from his neck and quickly tied to his brother neck. He ignored the cold late January air and whispered a charm to prevent _them_ to catch Haruki scent.

"I'm sorry, aniki", whispered Haruki to his older brother.

"Don't be. We don't know there are vampires' studies at this academy, otouto", reassured Rei softly.

"I hate my luck, sometimes", Haruki bow down his head. Do not want his brother to see tears that on the verge of falling down.

"Let's just hope that none of them are Pureblood".

"One of them is", a voice interrupt the Asahina brothers.

"What?" demand Rei.

"One of the Night Class students is a Pureblood vampire. A Kuran", stated Ichiru.

"Why are you worried by the way?" asked Zero suspiciously. "As much as I hate to admit it, those vampires never slip up over the years they're here".

"Tell me Zero-san, my otouto blood is pretty tempting to you, isn't?" asked Rei.

Zero amethyst's eyes widen.

"That's the answer to your question. Vampires hardly can control themselves around Haruki. He almost had ... _accidents_ before and a Pureblood vampire can smell through the charm that I put on Haruki", explained Rei.

"Why is that?" asked Ichiru curiously.

"This is not the place to talk".

The twins nodded but the looks on their faces promised to get answers from the Asahina brothers later.

"You knew what I am", state Zero.

"Yes, we knew. Just like we knew what are they", Rei answers curtly.

Zero frowned before went to Cross Yuuki to handle the Day Class students while Ichiru stayed with the brothers and look sympathise at Haruki misfortune. They got more tensed as the Night Class students got closer. The Night Class students that was led by the Pureblood vampire in the front, past without looking at them. But before they sighed with relief, the Pureblood stop and turned and walked straight at their spot under the shady tree.

The Pureblood has a dark brown hair that grows up to his collar with his bangs falling into his face and red wine eyes. His face expressions are calm and tranquil as he stops in front of Rei.

"I thought I sense something earlier but dismiss it until I smell a beautiful flower behind you".

* * *

><p><strong>sorry...clifhanger!<strong>


End file.
